1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch sensing device, and particularly relates to a touch sensing display.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch sensing displays have been broadly used for various commercial and industrial operation interfaces and the user's interface of consumer products. The conventional touch sensing modules, such as resistive touch sensing modules, capacitive touch sensing modules, and inductive touch sensing modules, etc., all require arranging a plurality of touch sensing units into an array in a sensing area, and determine a location of an object in the sensing area through triggering of the touch sensing units. Thus, all the conventional touch sensing displays need to dispose the touch sensing modules on a display panel, making the size of the touch sensing displays having the touch sensing modules unable to be reduced. Besides, the manufacturing complexity and cost thereof are unable to be lowered.